Fading Memories
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: It had been ten years since Voldemort was killed but everyone still thinks about it, all that was lost and they all have so many memories that they hold onto, they need to think about the time when he was in power or they will truly lose those they love.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on mum sing us another one!" the black haired twins chimed. Their mother laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not boys, now where is your father?" their mother replied.

"He went for a walk," the twin with dark blue eyes told her.

"Now mum please tell us more stories or sing more songs," the twin with grey-blue eyes pleaded.

"No boys I'm going to talk to your father."

She stood up and looked out the window to see her red haired husband leaning against a fence a bit away from the house, watching the very last rays of the sun fade away. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as her two boys started arguing in the lounge room.

The black haired woman pulled on a coat and walked outside; she walked to the fence and stood beside her husband.

"George, what are you doing out here?" she asked. George Weasly looked at her and sighed.

"It's been ten years to the day," he sighed. "Jasmine-"

"Honey I know it's hard but it's time to let go," Jasmine sighed. "You can still miss him and love him but you need to let go. Fred's not coming back." George half smiled as he looked at Jasmine.

"How did you let go?"

"Of mum or dad?"

"Both."

"I believe in heaven. I know that they're up there somewhere, with James and Lily, happy." George laughed.

"I guess you're right." He put his arm around Jasmine's waist and held her close to him.

"Are the kids in bed?" George asked.

"No, the boys are in the lounge room begging for more stories to be told," Jasmine replied. "They are the most troublesome kids in the world."

"They are Sirius's grandkids," George reminded her.

"And you're sons," Jasmine added. "Elaine just fell asleep before I came out here." She leant her head against George as they walked inside.

Jasmine detached herself from George and moved to the kettle. She set about making a few cups of tea when Sirius came running into the kitchen. He brushed his hair out of his face but it just fell elegantly back into place.

"Mum who are these people with Uncle Harry?" Sirius asked passing a photograph to Jasmine. Jasmine took it and laughed.

"This isn't your uncle," she laughed. They sat down on chairs at the table and Jasmine placed the photo on the table and looked at the seven people.

"That's Harry's dad James and his mother Lily, those two are my parents, Elaine and Sirius," Jasmine started.

"That's Teddy's dad isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it is."

"So who's that in his arms?"

"That was mum and Lily's best friend Rebecca. She and her family were killed by Voldemort in the Christmas holidays of their seventh year. Oh and that's-"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah, the traitor"

"Well I bet he's reconciled in heaven with grandad and the others," Sirius retorted. Jasmine smiled at her son's truth.

"You look exactly like my father, except these," Jasmine said prodding Sirius's pointed ear. "You are my wonderful, gorgeous, crown prince, now you get your brother and go to bed." Jasmine kissed her son's forehead before he could squirm away. She could hear her twins laughing as they ran to their bedroom and slammed the door. Her baby girl Elaine began crying, so, sighing, Jasmine abandoned the cups of tea and walked to her daughter's room.

She walked to the crib and picked up the golden haired nymph who looked so much like her mother except she had George's brown eyes. Jasmine started to sing in soft nymphish until the baby yawned and closed her eyes. Jasmine placed her back in the crib and pulled the blanket up.

"Goodnight my little angel," she murmured. The black haired woman walked quietly out of the room and looked at the clock. It was nearly 10 pm, so she turned around and walked to her room, knowing that in a few hours she would probably be up to see Elaine.

As she slipped under the sheets she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

George walked in five minutes later with cups of coffee to see that Jasmine was already asleep. He smiled tenderly and set the mugs down. He kissed his wife's cheek and then left the room quietly. He could hear his sons talking so he opened the door to their room and peeked in.

"You two should be asleep," he whispered.

"Sorry dad," Remus and Sirius chimed.

"Dad how come we both have long names?" Remus asked. "I'm Remus Alastor and-"

"I'm Sirius Regulus, they're really long," Sirius finished. George sighed and closed the door.

"I thought your mother had already told you about your names," George said sitting on the floor with the black haired boys.

"Yeah probably," Sirius replied. "But we like to hear the stories that you and mum have to tell."

"Alright, Remus, you're named after Remus John Lupin. He was a teacher at our school, a werewolf and a great man," George started. "He was a very close friend to us and to your grandparents.

"Then you're named after Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, a great auror and a good friend. Dangerous enemy and alli."

"So I'm named after friends of our grandparents?" Remus asked.

"Yes but you Sirius are named after your mother's family. Sirius Orion Black was your mother's father and she loved him so much, he was her hero and role model. He was a great auror, man and friend.

"Then you're named after your mother's uncle Regulus, your mum hated him but then found out he had a heart of gold, so she named you after him. Boys you are both special to your mother but she gave Sirius the names of her family because he looks exactly like her father and uncle. Except for his pointed ears."

"So...wow," was all Sirius could come out with.

"Now both of you go to sleep," George said. He stood up and flicked off the light. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight dad!" they chimed.

George left the room and turned off all of the lights in the house and went to bed.

* * *

**Ok guys, i know it was short but the next chapter is going to be full of flashbacks i swear!!!**

**Erin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for you, hopefully longer than the last and has some flashbacks in it.**

* * *

Jasmine leant on the rail of the verandah letting the breeze blow her hair around her face as she was lost in thought. George was playing with the twins in the back yard and Elaine was asleep so Jasmine had a chance to just think... most of her thought revolved around her father who she had never spent much time with. The one summer that she spent entirely with her father was the best summer of her life. It was a year before her father died so she was glad that she had spent that time with him. 

As she remembered that summer she thought about how protective her father had been when he found out about her and George dating. That resulted in a very humourous arguement between her mother and her father...

* * *

(A/N: writing in italics will most likly be a flash back)

* * *

_Jasmine and Sirius walked into the kitchen to see the red haired family greeting Remus and Elaine. Ginny saw Jasmine over Ron's shoulder so she waved and Jasmine smiled and waved back._

_"We didn't expect you guys this soon," Sirius said in amusment. "But still, the more the merrier. Right Jazzy?"_

_"Right," Jasmine agreed. Sirius ruffled her hair affectionatly._

_"Jasmine!" Ron exclaimed when he heard her voice. He turned and looked at his blond haired friend. "How are you?"_

_"Great," Jasmine replied tilting her head towards her dad. Ron nodded in acknowledgment. "How are you mate?" she asked him._

_"Eh, I'll tell you later," he replied with a glance at his parents who were talking to Sirius and Elaine._

_"Bill's gonna be here tonight," Mrs Weasly told Elaine. "Would you like help with the lunch dear?"_

_"That would be lovely," Elaine replied. "Jasmine, can you show everyone where their rooms are?"_

_"Yes mum," Jasmine replied. She gestured to the door of the kitchen, Ron, Ginny and Fred walked out while George walked and stood beside Jasmine._

_"Hey George," she said and hugged him._

_"Hey Jazzy," he laughed. "Did you only just notice me?"_

_"You were busy talking with Remus," Jasmine replied and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on." She saw Sirius staring at her, he had seen her last gesture of affection and now had a curious look upon his face. Jasmine blushed and took George's hand and led him out of the kitchen._

_Later on Sirius and Elaine were in Sirius's childhood bedroom talking. Jasmine had walked downstairs to get some drinks for herself and Ginny when she heard her parents arguing._

_"Why didn't you tell me she had a boyfriend?" Sirius demanded._

_"I didn't really find a chance and there were more important things to discuss in letters," Elaine snapped in reply._

_"Hey, there's no need to get defensive."_

_"Then don't you raise you voice at me," Elaine replied. "I also didn't tell you because I knew you'd be like this. Sirius, I know you love Jasmine so much but I was afraid that you'd be worried."_

_"How do Molly and Arthur feel about their son dating a Black?" Sirius asked sarcastically._

_"They don't mind at all."_

_"That's a surprise."_

_"What's wrong with you?" Elaine asked._

_"Molly doesn't like me so why should she like George dating my daughter?" Sirius asked. Jasmine heard bed springs creak and relised that Sirius had sat on the bed and she heard him sigh._

_"Sirius," Elaine murmured. There was another creak as Elaine sat down beside her husband, probably with her arm around him. "She spent thirteen years thinking that you're a mass murderer, that would make somone edgy."_

_"But Remus-"_

_"Remus was you friend at school," Elaine reminded him. "Just remember honey, that people believed that you were working with Voldemort so just give them a chance to warm to you._

_"I'm sure that you and George will get along fine and you'll find that he really likes Jazz a lot so, just give him a chance."_

_"Alright, but if he hurts her then I hurt him," Sirius said in a joking tone._

_"There's my real husband, I'm going to go and make sure those girls are asleep," Elaine said. Jasmine rushed back to her room before she heard the bed springs squeak. Jasmine jumped into bed and looked across at Ginny. 'Go to sleep' she mouthed. Ginny nodded and they lay down on their pillows as Elaine opened the door a bit and looked in._

_They heard the door close and Elaine's footsteps fade._

_"I thought you were going to get drinks," Ginny said when they sat up and looked at each other._

_"I was but then I heard mum and dad talking," Jasmine replied. "Dad was upset that mum hadn't told him about me and George." Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes._

_"Father's are meant to be protective," she told Jasmine, who smiled and nodded._

_"I know, I just didn't think I'd get a dad like that." Ginny and Jasmine started laughing because the thought of Sirius and his mass-murderer reputation did not suit him being protective.

* * *

_

A smile came to Jasmine as she remembered that, there were so many good times with her father but the only memory that was bad was her first argument with him, a few days after she heard her parents arguing. Her mother had gone to the ministry to talk with Fudge and Jasmine was cleaning out the attic with her father, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_Jasmine, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs to meet Sirius in the attic the clean out some of the junk and evil creatures hiding up there._

_"So how did your dad take it when he found out about George?" Hemione asked, (she had only arrived that morning)._

_"He took it... not so well," Jasmine replied._

_"Well that's fathers right?" Ron asked. "They're meant to be like that aren't they?"_

_"Not my dad, he's a dare devil," Jasmine told him. "I didn't think he'd be like this at all." Jasmine sighed and reached up to tie her hair out of her face so that it wouldn't get caught in anything while they were working._

_"I'm sure he'll warm to George soon," Hermione said in a reassuring voice. Jasmine gave her a half-hearted shrug as they reached the door. Jasmine pushed it open and they three friends walked in. Sirius was examining an old chest of drawers when they walked in and shut the door._

_"What's that dad?" Jasmine asked as she joined her black-haired father._

_"I think it has some nasty things in it... could be anything so we had better leave this one alone," Sirius told her. "We need to clear out those boxes of mine and Regulus's things." He pointed to a large pile of boxes in the corner._

_"Regulus?" Hermione asked as Sirius and Jasmine exchanged disgusted looks._

_"My little brother," Sirius replied. "My idiot of a little brother. We used to be close but he got sucked into the pure-blood mania and I lost him. He's dead now, I think Voldemort killed him or ordered him to be killed."_

_"I'm-" Hermione began but Sirius held up his hand._

_"I hated him as much as the rest of my family Hermione, don't be sorry," Sirius told her._

_"Your mother is noisy," Ron said as the portrait of Wulburga Black started shreiking again._

_"That's nice for her," Sirius replied. Jasmine giggled slightly but caught her father's eye and stopped. Sirius's grey eyes weren't alight with happiness as they usually were, they were steely and cold. Jasmine was worried as they started empting boxes, most things being thrown into a sack by Sirius to be thrown away._

_He pulled out a book out of one of the boxes and flipped it open, an affectionate smile appeared on his face._

_"Jazz, I want you to have this," he said handing it to his daughter. Jasmine blinked and took it, she flipped open the cover and saw a picture of seven people in colourful and beautiful dresses and dress robes. She saw James and Sirius standing beside each other. In their arms in front of them was Elaine and Lily. Then there was Remus and Rebecca below them sitting on chairs and on Remus's other side was Peter. They were all laughing and occaisionally looking around at each other with smiles._

_"That's our Christmas Ball in seventh year," Sirius said. "Just before Rebecca was killed." Sirius's voice cracked and he took a breath._

_"When did you make this?" Jasmine asked._

_"Your mother put it together for me," Sirius replied. "She put pictures of all seven of us in there."_

_"What's it doing in here? I thought you ran away to James's when you were sixteen."_

_"I did, I have no idea why it's here," Sirius admitted. "I think Regulus stole it when we were going home for summer." Sirius's tender smile was replaced by a thoughtful look. Jasmine turned the page and found a picture of three girls sprawled on the ground together, and one of four boys in a lake splashign each other and laughing._

_"This is beautiful," Jasmine murmured. She raised herself onto her knees and kissed her father's cheek. "Thankyou daddy," she whispered. Ron pulled something out of another box and looked at it._

_"Sirius," he said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who is this?" Ron asked. Sirius looked up at the picture that Ron was holding up._

_"That's my cousin Andromeda, disowned for marrying a muggle born," Sirius replied. For a few more minutes they cleaned in silence until Jasmine finally got up the courage to question her father._

_"Dad, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked, moving towards her father to help him move some boxes._

_"What do you mean princess?" Sirius replied setting down a full box and pulling the flaps up._

_"There's something wrong, I know there is." Jasmine gave him a peircing look, Sirius sighed, she was too much like him._

_"Jazz, just drop it." He was keeping his voice low so Jasmine lowered hers too but her grey eyes remained fixed on her father's, their stare growing intense._

_"No, dad, really, tell me. Is this to do with what I heard you and mum talking about last night?" Sirius looked surprised and in spite of himself he let out a half smile._

_"You are just like me," he told his daughter. Jasmine tilted her head._

_"I know," she replied. "So tell me what is wrong." Sirius shook his head. "Dad, I know this is about George so talk to me." Jasmine was growing irratated, her voice getting louder._

_"Keep your voice down Jasmine," Sirius barked. Jasmine looked taken aback, her father had never snapped at her before. She huffed and folded her arms._

_"I'll raise my voice if I want to!" Jasmine snapped. "If you have a problem with my boyfriend then talk to me about it!" Jasmine was now standing up, a dangerous glint in her eyes._

_"Fine then!" shouted Sirius. He stood up and glared at Jasmine too. "One, he's too old for you-"_

_"He's only two years older than me!"_

_"He's of age and you havn't even done your OWLs yet! Two, he's far to reckless, you could end up being hurt because of his stupidity-"_

_"Ok One, George isn't nearly as reckless as you! And Two, he's not as stupid as you were at that age either. He wouldn't go running off to find death eaters just to fight someone. Three-"_

_"Jasmine Isabelle Black, do not talk back to me!"_

_"I will if I want! You can't tell me what to do!"_

_"I'm your father I can do as I please!"_

_"Yeah and that's the kind of thinking that stopped you from being able to be a father to me! All those years in Azkaban and now you come back wanted to tell me what to do? Forget it!" Jasmine turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door and stomped down the stairs cursing under her breath. She heard the door to the attic being pulled open and heard footsteps._

_Jasmine stopped in front of her grand mother's portrait and turned to face her angry father._

_"You will not speak back to me without being punished young lady!" Sirius shouted at his daughter. The curtains in front of Wulburga's portrait opened and she started screaming and shouting out insults. Mr and Mrs Weasly, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, Kingsly and Elaine ran out of the kitchen to see Jasmine and Sirius yelling at each other and Mrs Black screaming insults at them._

_"If you have a problem with who I date then I don't give a f-" Jasmine started._

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Sirius shouted across her. Jasmine glared hard at him, her eyes brimming with tears and stormed past him up the stairs. _

_Ron and Hermione moved aside as she ran past them. Sirius was breathing heavily and his eyes were stormy, a sure sign of danger. "SHUT UP YOU HAG!" he roared at the portrait. He pointed his wand at it and the curtains slammed shut. He noticed for the first time the people standing and staring at him. He shook his head and then went up the stairs. Elaine and Remus glanced at each other and walked up._

_"Who will you go to?" Elaine asked._

_"Jasmine, she won't yell at me to 'eff' off," Remus replied. "Good luck with Padfoot."_

Jasmine was filled with not only her memories but her father's and mother's. Before her mother died she had given Jasmine a chain with a blue crystal on it and a purple crystal. She had been told that they were soul stones. One was her father's and one was her mother's and Jasmine wore the chain all the time and was filled with the memories of her parents always.

She started thinking about when Remus had come up to calm her down. She had not gone to her bedroom as she had been told to but had ran up to the attic and started looking at the pictures of her parents and their friends.

_There was a knock at the door and Jasmine looked up. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her face and took a shuddering breath._

_"Who is it?" she asked._

_"Remus, can I come in," was the reply._

_"Sure," Jasmine mumbled. The door opened and Remus walked in and sat beside her. He raised an arm as an invitation for Jasmine to lean on him which she accepted._

_"Now are you going to tell me what that fight was all about?" he asked. Jasmine took a few deep breaths and nodded._

_"He doesn't think that George is good enough for me and he said some mean things," Jasmine replied._

_"Like what?"_

_"He said that he was too old for me, said he was reckless and would end up getting me hurt from his stupidity..." Jasmine trailed off with some muttering and Remus rubbed her shoulder._

_"He didn't mean them in a mean way Jazz. He just cares a lot about you and doesn't want to see you hurt. Don't forget that your dad knows how idiotic teenage boys can be," Remus whispered with a hint off amusment on his tone. Jasmine hiccupped and giggled slightly._

_"I guess so..." she murmured. "Hey Remus, do you still love Becca?" Jasmine turned her grey eyes up to look at Remus._

_"Of course, I never stopped loving her," Remus whispered. Jasmine opened the book in her arms and flicked through the pages and took out a photo._

_"Here," she whispered. The young nymph princess raised her hand and let out vines that grew around the picture and across the back to create a flowered frame. She then traced her finger over it until there was a thin layer of ice over the top of. _

_"Do you have a spell to turn ice into glass?" Jasmine asked handing Remus the picture of Rebecca and him at their christmas ball in their seventh year._

_"I do," Remus murmured. He took out his wand and tapped it and murmured the incantation. The ice turned into glass to protect the photo and preserve the vines and flowers._

_"It's a gift," Jasmine said when Remus was about to hand it back to her. "Keep it." Remus hugged Jasmine and kissed her forehead._

_"Thankyou Jasmine, it's beautiful." _

* * *

The present time Jasmine was different to the Jasmine that had cried in that attic. She had seen so much more and had experienced more but she wanted to know what made her father come and apologise, so she touched his soul stone and searched his memory.

* * *

_Sirius sat on his bed and stared at the canopy, still fuming from his fight with his daughter. There was a knock at his door so he sat up and saw Elaine standing in the doorway looking at him sadly._

_"What?" Sirius asked. "She's the one who started it."_

_"I know honey but you should have just said 'I'm worried that you'll get hurt' and nothing else alright," Elaine replied. She came and sat beside him and the bed and took his hand between her two._

_"I love you so much the way you are but sometimes I think you need to start looking before you leap," Elaine told him. Sirius sighed and took his hand from Elaine's and touched her cheek._

_"I know and I'm sorry," he murmured._

_"You should be apologising to your daughter, you really hurt her a lot." Sirius sighed and looked down. Elaine touched his face and made him look at her. __"She's mad at you Sirius but she will never hate you. She loves you too much." _

_Sirius smiled and raised his arms. Elaine leant on him and Sirius held her, stroking her hair and enjoying the warmth of her body._

_"Thankyou Elaine," he whispered._

_"It's what I'm here for, to teach you to be a parent," Elaine replied. "When Voldemort comes into the open we can convince Fudge that it wasn't you and then you, me and Jazz can be a proper family." Sirius smiled and kissed his wife's head._

_"I know, so I hope he reveals himself soon, then I can get out of here and help more." Sirius unwrapped his arms from around Elaine. "I'm going to apologise to Jasmine." Elaine and he stood up and walked out of the room. Elaine walked down the stairs and Sirius stayed where he was, watching her go. Then he began to climb the stairs when someone called him name. He turned to see George walking up to him._

_"Oh..." Sirius murmured. He shufted uncomfortable when George stopped and looked at him._

_"Um... Sirius-" George started but Sirius held up his hand._

_"Don't say anything," Sirius told him in a kind voice. "Nothing that happened is your fault, it's mine for being an overprotective father and being stubborn because I seem to have passed that on to my daughter."_

_"Hey, it's ok I understand, I just wanted to say that my intentions are simply honourable," George told him. "And I hope we can get along since we're living under the same roof." Sirius laughed slightly and held out his hand._

_"Of course, now I have to go and apologise to Jasmine, do you want to come and give me some support since you're brave enough to try and handle the fireball that is Jasmine Isabelle Black." George laughed and nodded so the two of them climbed the stairs._

* * *

Jasmine laughed at the memory and stared out across the horizon. She saw a pair of firgures walking up her driveway. As she peered closer she realised who they were and took a step back from the railing before leaping over it and running down the driveway.

"Harry!" she shouted. Before she flung herself into the arms of her childhood friend and "godbrother".

* * *

**Well what did you guys think of that chapter? I hope you liked it and were able to have a few laughs at it, though it wasn't really that funny I don't think.**

**Ciao**

**Erin xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD!! LOOK!!! IT'S AN UPDATE!!!!! So, let's get on with it...**

* * *

"Hey Jasmine!" Harry laughed hugging his friend back. "What's wrong? You seem unusually VERY happy to see me." Jasmine took a step back from him and smiled. 

"I havn't seen you in a while is all," she replied with a wink. She looked down at James, Harry's eldest son. "How is my favourite nephew?"

"I'm great, are Sirius and Remus allowed to play?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course they are," Jasmine told him. The three of them started walking up to the house.

"So... what have you been up to?" Harry asked looked sideways at Jasmine.

"Remembering," Jasmine replied. She indicated the soul stones around her neck and Harry smiled.

"Of course," he laughed. "How did I not realise?" They looked at each other, Jasmine taking in the green eyes that belonged to her godmother and Harry taking in the grey eyes that belonged to his godfather Sirius. Jasmine watched as James ran ahead of them to find Sirius and Remus.

"Honestly they're the next generation of Marauders eh?" Jasmine laughed. "We should give them the map, they'll make all the trouble when they start."

"I agree and besides, Sirius and Remus are just like our fathers mixed with Fred and George... that is rather dangerous," Harry agreed. Jasmine smiled and looked ahead, she sighed and then looked back at Harry.

"There's so much I wish hadn't happened..." Harry nodded his agreement as Jasmine looked at the ground. The two friends walked up onto the verandah and around to the back door. George was walking inside laughing at the three boys playing together.

"Hey Harry," George said looking at Jasmine and Harry.

"'lo George, how's the shop?" Harry asked. George have a jerk of his head and sighed.

"Not so much fun without Fred." Harry gave him a sympathetic smile as the two men walked inside. Jasmine watched them go and then sat in a chair watching her sons and godson. Harry stuck his head back out the door and looked at her.

"Jazz, are you coming in?" he asked. Jasmine nodded and smiled.

"I just miss Dad so much," she told him. Harry nodded and stood back as she walked past him.

"You spend most of your time thinking about the old times these days," George tutted as he placed three mugs of tea on the table.

"Speaking of the old days, I remember when you two got together, I remember that you both liked each other in the summer that we went to the Quidditch World Cup," Harry laughed.

"I did not," Jasmine snapped. "I simply agreed to go with him to the ball because otherwise I would have had no-one."

"Ouch," George laughed.

"Well what was with all the blushing then?" Hary smirked at Jasmine who turned her face away, a smile creeping onto her face. "Then when we were in the cave with your dad Ron was about to tell him about the Yule Ball and you threatened to burn Ron's hair off if he didn't keep his mouth closed." Jasmine shook her head in amusment and then smiled at Harry and George.

"Ok so I liked him since our third year, I just didn't want my dad to know," she shrugged. "And I think the only people who didn't notice the clues that I liked George were Ron and George. Guys are so dumb."

"Hey I noticed!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're the one who saw me blushing everytime that George complimented me."

"I'm still here!" George told them. "Listen I'd better get to the shop, I'll leave you two to catch up."George stood up and grabbed his travelling cloak and put it on. He kissed Jasmine swiftly and then left the house. Jasmine and Harry waved to him before he disapparated and then turned back to each other.

"So I have never actually asked but when did George ask you to the ball?" Harry questioned.

"Same day Fred asked Angelina, after I walked out of the common room to go to the library," Jasmine replied.

* * *

_Jasmine stood up and left Ron and Harry to mull over who they wanted to go to the ball with and left the common room. She walked down the corridor and stopped infront of a suit of armour that had started shouting insults at her as she neared it. The young nymph rolled her eyes and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder before igniting one hand and sending a jet of fire through the cracks in the metal. _

_There was a horrible howling noise and Peeves the Poltergeist flew out of the suit of armour and made a rude hand gesture at Jasmine and swore at her as her floated in front of her._

_"Oh go and tell someone who cares," Jasmine said turning on her heel and walking away. Peeves zoomed after her cackling._

_"The nymph has such pretty hair," he laughed. "Maybe it would look better black." Jasmine stopped walking and looked at Peeves._

_"What are you talking about?" she demanded._

_"Maybe you should dye your hair."_

_"I don't want to thanks."_

_"Peevsie will do it for you then." Peeves pulled out a bottle of ink and uncorked it. Jasmine took a few steps back but wasn't quick enough. Peeves swooped over her and poured the ink on her hair, turning the vibrant gold to a dark black. It dripped from her hair and down her face onto her robes. The fourth year stood there attempting not to scream as Peeves zoomed away from her, singing. _

_Jasmine stamped her foot and yelled in frustration while ink traced lines down her face. She stood in the corridor fuming and then she heard stifled laughter up the corridor._

_"Jazzy are you alright?" Fred asked as he and George walked towards her. Jasmine fixed him with a peircing glare._

_"Do I look alright?" she demanded, her voice shaking. "My hair has ink in it and it's not going to come out very easily." George and Fred looked at each other and then gave Jasmine sympathetic smiles._

_"We have the perfect thing," George said._

_"It gets rid of ink in a second," Fred added._

_"It's in our dormitory."_

_"I'll go and get it." Fred turned and started walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. George watched him go and then turned to Jasmine, a nervous smile on his face._

_"Jasmine, can I ask you something?" he said with a shaky laugh._

_"You just did but go ahead," Jasmine snapped. George looked taken aback and Jasmine sighed. "Sorry George, I'm just really mad right now. Go ahead." Jasmine smiled, not a forced smile but a kind and true smile. George looked pleased and rubbed his neck._

_"I was wondering if you had a date for the ball yet?" he asked. Jasmine fixed him with a puzzled looked and tilted her head._

_"No, I don't."_

_"Well, would you like to go with me?" he asked her nervously. Jasmine stared at him for a few seconds and opened her mouth to answer when Fred came running down the corridor. _

_"Here I've-" He stopped at the looks on Jasmine and George's faces. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. George shook his head and looked back at Jasmine._

_"This stuff is really good but you'll have to use it over a sink, you need to put some in your hair and then rinse with warm water," George explained as Jasmine took the bottle._

_"You only need a lid-full," Fred added. "We'll be in the library once you're done." Jasmine nodded and Fred dragged George away while Jasmine headed to the nearest bathroom. She pushed open the door and went to a sink. Unfortunatly, Pansy Parkinson had been in there putting on make-up at one of the mirrors._

_"Whoa, Black, what happened?" she asked with a smirk._

_"None of your business," Jasmine snapped. Pansy raised an eyebrow so Jasmine sighed. "Bloody Peeves dropped ink on my hair." Jasmine went to a sink and set the bottle down._

_"Oh dear, why don't you tell the Bloody Baron?" Jasmine looked at Pansy with a puzzled look on her face._

_"Why are you nice to me when no-one is around?" Jasmine turned on the tap and started splashing water on her face to get rid of the ink on her skin._

_"Well, you are a pure-blood and you're related to the most powerful wizarding families... but you're a blood-traitor so I can't let any other Slytherins see me talking to you." Jasmine nodded and then looked in the mirror, there was still some blotches of ink that would come off her face but she was more concerned about her hair._

_She tipped some of the pearly liquid from the bottle into it's lid and then tipped it on her hair. It imeediatly spread all over the dark stain. Jasmine smiled and then flipped her hair into the sink and ran some water over it. She then squeezed the water out of her hair and took it out of the sink... there was no more ink in her hair._

_"Hey it actually worked," Jasmine said with a smile._

_"Who gave you that?"_

_"The Weasly twins... damn there's still a blotch on my cheek." Jasmine dryed her hair quickly and pulled it into a pony tail. She turned to find Pansy handing her some face cream. "I don't wear make up."_

_"It's make up remover, it'll take off the ink," Pansy told her._

_"Thanks." Pansy left the bathroom and Jasmine shook her head in confusion. "Wait, don't you want it back?" Pansy stuck her head back in and smiled._

_"No you keep it, got a date for the ball yet?"_

_"Maybe, someone just asked me but I haven't given him an answer. Have you?"_

_"Draco Malfoy." Pansy grinned and walked away. Jasmine rolled her eyes, her bloody cousin was a jerk, why the hell did Pansy like him? Jasmine shrugged and rubbed the make-up remover on her skin and then washed it off, no more black mark. Jasmine grinned and pocketed the remover. She picked up the potion that Fred had given her and walked out of the bathroom, she wandered through the corridors to the library. She found the twins pouring over a book of jinxes. The blonde haired girl cleared her throat and the twins looked at her._

_"Here, what are you looking at that for?" Jasmine asked as she handed Fred the bottle._

_"Nothing," George replied. "We're just curious about a few things."_

_"I won't ask. See you guys around." Jasmine left, hoping she'd have a chance to give her answer to George later._

_The twins watched her go and Fred looked at George._

_"Go after her," he whispered. George looked at his twin and shook his head._

_"No, if she wanted to go with me she would have said yes."_

_"She wants to go with you buddy, go after her." Fred gave George a gentle shove and made him stand up. George rolled his eyes as Fred beckoned for him to go._

_Jasmine wandered out of the library and turned when she heard footsteps. She smiled at George who grinned nervously._

_"Well, would you like to go with me?" he asked. Jasmine's face broke into a huge smile and she blushed crimson before she answered._

_"Of course I'd like to go with you," she replied. George grinned at her and sighed. "You know... I've fancied you for a while..." Jasmine's cheeks turned crimson again and she looked down._

_"I cannot believe that I just told you that," she mumbled. George smiled and looked back into the library._

_"Why?"_

_"You were the only one who didn't care about Sirius Black being my father... you told me I was still the same person to you." Jasmine's blush faded and she smiled at George._

_"Curfew is almost up," George said, voicing her thought._

_"Yeah... well that means I have to go... bye I guess... oh and don't tell Ron... or Harry, I'll be made fun of." Jasmine waved slightly and turned away to walk back up to Gryffindor tower._

* * *

"So that's how it happened?" Harry asked. "I always imagined George threatening to prank you." Harry was only joking so Jasmine laughed and glanced at him sideways with a smile.

"No, that's how it happened... should we go and look through some of my parents' memories?"

"Sure..."

Jasmine pulled the soul stones from around her neck and laid them on the table, the two friends studdied them and then smiled at each other before each touching a finger to the small stones.


End file.
